1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tray displays, for point of purchase display of goods, which displays are often located on or near check-out counters in stores. The present invention is directed in particular to the receptacles or stands that are used for supporting and prominently displaying goods arrayed in trays.
2. The Prior Art
Receptacles for tray displays are used for supporting trays (typically open-topped rectangular parallelepiped containers) that have goods arrayed in them. The goods may be packaged in their own discrete cartons, or may be essentially unpackaged, but separated vertical and/or horizontal dividers in the tray.
It would be desirable to provide a point-of-purchase display for goods which is fabricated from lightweight, recyclable materials, such as paper, paperboard and/or corrugated paperboard.
It would also be desirable to provide a point of purchase display for goods which may be articulated from a compact form suitable for shipping in simple, rectangular parallelepiped cartons, with a minimum of wasted empty space in the carton, to an erected display configuration.
It would also be desirable to provide such a point of purchase display that is provided with a simplified, integrated structure that employs a minimum number of separate components that must be assembled.
These and other desirable characteristics of the present invention will become apparent in view of the present specification and drawings.